User blog:Dabomb217/INTO THE ABYSS WILL I RUN..
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3moLkjvhEu0 This isn't right. My Admin spot is gone. I worked hard, I tried to start fresh. I brought you countless users. I did EVERYthing I could to build this wiki up. And again I failed. Funny, how it always ends the same... How I cAn never be free of the b.S. How its always something. I didn't start the argument with Madd. I was trying to drop it after a while, and he was the one who kept going. He brought up a subject... a discussion that had no place on KH. And yet he receives no more punishment than I do for defending myself. He not only started the argument, but brought a sock as well. Yet I lose not only a week of being with friends, but also my adminship and chance to step up. A chance I've been waiting for patiently and working towards. And as for the REDACTED and REDACTED stuff the other day with Jasmine and her almost dying, you don't know what really happened. You don't know the truth.. what really happened. And I can not tell you that truth because doing so would endanger her and many of my friends. If I find out somebody coaxed it out of her, I will personally make you wish you were never born. I took the fall for a friend. I told you that there had never been a problem. Therefore, I accept full responsibility for the problems caused that night. Because I refuse to tell you the truth. I am leaving Wikia. I can't take the headaches. The stress. The pain of knowing that no matter how hard I try, I can't win. I've been through a similar situation to this one, and I've sworn never again. For those I leave behind, I'm sorry. Know we had the best of times, and that I wouldn't trade the memories we shared for anything. Thank you to all those who've stood by my side, I am forever in your debt. Sarah- I love you. Amber- I'm glad you're cured, but I will always miss Nes and Amber. Regardless, I know that it had to be done. Maybe you and I can just hang out on a chattzy now and then Jasmine- thanks for holding out long as you could, I hope you have a great life with Josh and find happiness in spite of how people have treated and judged you. Thanks for being a friend. Yomi- thanks for bringing me here. I owe you all the happiness this place brought me. And you are an amazing friend. Thanks for everything. Dawn- I'm glad we almost ended on a good note. Fight till you're free, and don't let anything pull you back down. Make a life for yourself and overcome your disabilities. Because miracles happen for those who believe they can. Yours are way overdue. Council- you almost know what you're talking about when it comes to politics. Good luck to you, hope you have an epiphany and leave the dark side. Light side has cookies. JJ- I leave you the sign up sheet and the cookies. LOL. Thanks for the shot at admin, it means more to me than you know. Sorry I never prove myself with that power. Cameron, you're gonna find a good girl. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't give a girl every ounce of your heart and being. Because that will change you irreversibly, and you will never be the same. Trust me. We're born to live and live to die, and you gotta love like there's no tomorrow. Because when it comes down to it, there isn't. CC- I hope everything turns out alright with your decision. You can do it.. I know you can. Sorry I can't help you anymore. Origin- you always manage to put a smile on my face when you come on chat. You've been nothing but a sweetheart and I hope you live a good life and are happy. Vass- I've known you from the start back at the SMW. We've had some good times, and I wish things could go back to the old days. You've never really been nasty to me and I wish I knew you better. Hope you Eyeless(Nix)- good luck to you man. I wish I could conjure up something more to say but the words won't come... know that you're a good guy and you always made the chat a better place with you in it. Lilly- Thank you for all the great moments in chat. you have a good taste of music and play kick ass guitar.. keep rockin'. I know you will meet Morgan Freeman someday and shake his hand. :P Chant HAIL twice as loud for me at the concert, ok? Fobar- I'm gonna miss you like hell. If you ever see this, if you ever come here, I want you to know that you've stood up when others couldn't. You came on and defended me when you knew it wouldn't gain you popularity. I believe in a god, and I also believe that he sees the good you do and I have faith he will give you happiness and joy and countless other blessings in the course of your lifetime. Don't let the world bring you down, because you are an amazing human being. I am forever in your debt. Thank you for everything, I might stop by every now and again and say hello. If nothing else, I just need to finally take that break I always said I needed but never actually took. I'll still see my message walls. Wake me when you need me. For all those I fail to mention, you know that I love you guys.. ...Got nothing against you, and surely I'll miss you.. This place full of peace and light.. And I hoped you might.. Take me back inside: When the time is right Category:Blog posts